


A new experience

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Dinner in the Dark, Modern AU, Multi, Reincarnation, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: Leon and Valbar have a date, Kamui is very interested.





	A new experience

Kamui had met dozens of people coming to dinner in the dark where he worked but he had never expected to meet these two. Their scents were familiar, the way they moved and talked and acted. He knew it couldn’t be _them_ because they were dead but … was reincarnation real after all? Celica kept claiming it was and she just had to patient but Kamui had never been a strong believer in anything. 

And yet here they were. Centuries after being blinded and turned, centuries after leaving Valbar and Leon for their own good, he encountered them again. Kamui kept his professionalism for the tour, listened to Leon’s heartbeat and how it sped up whenever he was scared. Valbar was a pool of calm, he had an arm wrapped around Leon’s waist and Kamui longed to be with them again. Even without his eyes, he sensed so much that seemed so right. 

As soon as he had led them to their table, Leon complaining about the darkness and Valbar muttering reassurances, Kamui grabbed Celica and pulled her into the kitchen. “I can’t do this,” he hissed, His heart had stopped beating a long time ago but right now it seemed to want to break out of his chest. 

“Kamui.” Celica was still a queen even if their was no throne for her. This building, a way for people to experience blindness, had been her idea. Not all of their staff members were vampires like them and not all of them were blind like him. “Since when are you shy? Get out there, flirt with them, do what you do. I’m sure they will be interested.”

“Just … what if they remember that I left them without saying goodbye?”

“You explain yourself, idiot. Now come one, don’t make me kick your ass again.”

Why did she always have to make sense? Kamui sighed, put on a smile no one would be able to see and walked back into the main room. He just had to survive one evening and then pretend this never happened. 

“Are you ready for a surprise?” He chuckled a little as he noticed Leon flinch and curse. It was adorably familiar. “I hope you enjoy today’s dinner, have you chosen a drink yet?”

“Uh, I have one question.” That was Leon, quietly, just as he was about to leave to get them drinks – a beer for Valbar and some fruity cocktail for Leon. Kamui stopped.

“Yes?”

“How do we eat in total darkness?”

“You’ll figure it out,” he said. “Unless you want me to give you a little personal assistance.” Too bad no one could see his grin. Celica was probably groaning but she had been the one to tell him to do his job. So what if he flirted with them?

~

Leon still hated the darkness. Even with Valbar by his side, it made him nervous. But when he stepped outside much later that evening, he was actually sad it was over. It had been an interesting experience, the food had been great and their waiter – well, he would have to be stupid not to notice the flirting. 

“That guy was something,” he said, slipping his hand into Valbar’s. It had been their date night but they had talked about the possibility of someone else joining them and this Kamui had seemed awfully familiar. In a good way, much like Valbar had when they had first met.

“Certainly.” Valbar laughed and pulled something from his pocket. “He gave us his number. What do you say?”

“Oh, I’m in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just fyi, this is what I had in mind: https://dialog-in-hamburg.de/en/planning-your-visit/dinner-in-the-dark-original-dining-in-the-dark/


End file.
